Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure
Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure, retitled Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure in American releases, is the twenty-sixth episode of the third season. In the US, it first aired on the Shining Time Station episode Billy's Party. Plot Thomas is looking forward to delivering mail to the people of the mountain village, but when Sodor is struck by a snowstorm, the mountain village is snowed under. Thomas is summoned to help and Percy takes the mail for him. On the way there, however, a fogman stops him and sends him to get help. Percy tells Harold as Thomas arrives with Terence and asks Percy to tag along to help with the rescue. Harold drops hot drinks and food for the villagers and Terence clears the streets. As a token of gratitude for their hard work, the villagers make a surprise. When the engines wake up they see the shed decorated with new paint and Christmas decorations and agree it is the best Christmas ever. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Terence * Harold * Henrietta (does not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations * Dryaw * Tidmouth Sheds * The Windmill * Ulfstead * Bluff's Cove Junction * Brendam Docks Trivia * Stock footage from All at Sea is used. * For the American audience, the celebrated holiday in the episode was Thanksgiving, which is unrealistic because Sodor is part of the British Isles. * In US releases, because the celebrated holiday is Thanksgiving, the mention of Santa is cut out. * In the Netherlands, this episode is called "The Christmas Story of Thomas and Percy". The Italian title is, "An Unexpected Gift". Goofs * Some of the parcels Harold drops hit the people. * Percy does not know who Santa Claus is, even though he saw him at the Christmas party in Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree. * Since some US releases use the UK footage, but still have the US narration, the narration is out of sync towards the end. * A deleted scene shows that the tracks in the shed end before they reach the camera. * There are more berths than the usual six in Tidmouth Sheds. * Even though in the US version the celebrated holiday is said to be Thanksgiving, all of the Chistmas decorations are left in place. * A brakevan should have been added to Percy's train. * In a rare picture, Annie is facing backwards. * When Percy leaves his mail trucks and goes to find Harold, he some how turns around. * When the engines see the shed decorated and painted, it is said that they whistled in delight, but no whistles are heard and the engines are not even under steam. Gallery File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure1992titlecard.jpg File:Ulfstead.jpg|Ulfstead File:AllatSea6.JPG|Stock footage File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure2.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure4.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure5.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure6.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure8.jpg|Deleted scene Image:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure10.jpg Image:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure11.jpg Image:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure12.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure14.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure15.jpg|Donald File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure16.jpg|James and Henry File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure17.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure18.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure19.jpg|Percy and Thomas File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure20.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure21.jpg|Terence File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure22.jpg|Thomas, Jeremiah Jobling, and Mrs. Kyndley File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure23.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure24.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure25.jpg|Thomas and Terence File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure26.jpg|Toby and Thomas File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure27.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure28.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure29.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure30.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure31.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure33.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure34.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure35.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure36.JPG File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure37.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure38.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure39.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure40.PNG File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure41.PNG File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure42.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure43.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure44.png Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes